Broken Heart, Broken Spirit, Broken Bonds?
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: My take on what happened after the end of the original Teen Titans.


"Come on, guys, we have to find a way to beat this thing!" Robin shouted.

"We can't do it without Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted back.

The Teen Titans were stuck in an ongoing battle with something that they had never been seen before. They had no idea what or who it was- all they knew was that when it touched a substance, its body became that substance.

"There must be something we can do!"

"Guys, I'm here," Beast Boy shouted as he entered.

"About time!" Cyborg argued. "We needed you, man!"

"Never mind that, we need to find a way to beat is thing," Raven told them. "All we know is it changes its molecular structure to that of whatever it touches."

"If you turn him into water, I can store him in a container and you can lock it up," Beast Boy suggested, although he was unenthused.

"It's worth a shot."

Robin found a nearby hose and turned it on, spraying the water at the creature. Once it turned into water, Beast Boy, as an elephant, sucked up the creature and spat it into a barrel, which Raven quickly closed. Cyborg, with his welding finger, sealed the barrel shut.

"We did it!" Starfire cheered. "Well done, everyone!"

"Nice going, BB! Didn't know you had ideas like that in ya!" Cyborg commended.

"Sure," he shrugged, "whatever." He started to walk away.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Robin called. "You wanna go get pizza?" Beast Boy never gave a response; he just walked away. "That's odd."

"I'm guessing things didn't go too well with that girl he thought was Terra," Raven sighed. "She mustn't have been who he thought she was after all."

"Maybe. But why would he go cold on us?"

Once the creature had been taken away by police, they headed back to Titan Tower. Once inside, they saw Beast Boy, sat on the couch and staring into space.

"Yo, Beast Boy! Put the console on, I'll give ya a game!" Cyborg suggested.

"No thanks," he blandly replied.

"We could watch some TV, put a comedy on?" Robin suggested. He didn't get a response. "You could take my bike for a spin, if you want."

"I'm not interested."

"Do you perhaps have a joke to share?" Starfire asked. He just shook his head. She flew over to him, noticing his lifeless expression and frowned. "Is anything the matter, Beast Boy?"

He didn't respond. He just stood up, walked past her to the window and placed his hand on it. Cyborg sighed, walking over to his friend.

"Come on, man," he placed one hand on his shoulder, "you can talk to us. We're your friends, remember? Look, I know it's pretty hard, dealing with what happened, and I know you and Terra were-"

Before he could say more, Beast Boy turned around and punched Cyborg in the jaw, sending his head spinning- literally- as he fell to the floor. Starfire gasped as she and Raven helped him up.

"What the hell, Beast Boy?" Robin yelled. "Why'd you hit him?"

"Why won't you all just get the message?" he retaliated. "Just leave me alone right now!"

"That doesn't give you any reason to hurt your friends!"

"You don't have a clue what I'm going through right now, do you? You don't know what it's like to see someone you love, someone you were IN love with, tell you she doesn't remember you, and that she doesn't want to see you."

"Look, Beast Boy-"

"Can it, Robin! You don't know anything about love! If you did, you wouldn't be stringing Starfire along like you are!"

"Beast Boy, that's enough!" Raven interrupted.

"And you don't know either, Raven! You're more likely to push people away before you like them, so I'm surprised you aren't more understanding."

"Dude, calm down!" Cyborg shouted.

"I will not calm down!"

"She's just a girl, man, she's not worth this! Get over her!"

He roared, momentarily turning into a lion, before he quickly turned back. Cyborg stepped back, surprised by this. "Just stop, alright! You can't help me, so don't try."

He marched off to his room, leaving the others in shock.

"Beast Boy," Starfire said, about to follow him, but Raven stopped her.

"We should give him some space."

"Robin?" he lifted his head. "What did he mean by 'lead on'?"

"Nothing," he told her, a bit snappy, "he's just angry right now. It doesn't mean anything."

Once in his room, and the door was shut, Beast Boy picked up a chair and threw it against it with great force. He looked over at his desk and saw a picture of him and Terra. He picked it up and stared at it. "I thought you cared about me, Terra! I loved you, and you threw it back in my face! HOW COULD YOU!"

He smashed his head into the photo, the glass shattering and cutting his skin. The photo fell out of the frame and to the floor. He saw it fall and realised what he had done. Kneeling down, he picked it up and stared into it, starting to cry. "What did I do, Terra? What changed? I'm sorry."

He stayed there, crying with the photo in his hand, as drops of tears and blood fell from his face. He was there for about ten minutes, before he noticed something slipped under the door. Picking up the sheet of paper, he read the note:

'We do not wish to harm you. We are here should you need us for anything. Starfire.'

'Well done, Beast Boy,' he thought, sighing, 'you messed up again.'


End file.
